Combat Casey Vol 1 30
Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Dog Company in Action! | Synopsis2 = On the run from UN soldiers, communist troops set fire to rice fields of nearby farmers in the hopes of slowing down the pursuers who will stop to help put out the flames. On pursuit of the fleeing commies are the members of Dog Company, including Combat Casey and Penny Pennington. The group find that they are getting closer and closer to the enemy as each town they arrive have signs of more recent fires. Eventually Dog Company catches up to the enemy soldiers just as they are about to set fire to yet another rice field, sending them fleeing. However the Chinese soldiers have succeeded in lighting the field on fire forcing Dog Company to stop pursuit and help put out the blazes. The enemy soldiers watching from afar are shocked when the members of Dog Company manage to douse the flames using the helmets as make-shift buckets to carry water from a nearby well. When the locals fear that the enemies will come back and attack their fields once more, Captain Rocke tells his troops that they are going to stay and help them defend the rice paddies with part of the troop helping with the harvest while the other part and the locals also help defend it from enemy attack. Sure enough when communist forces attack the fields again they are out numbered, not expecting the local villagers to be given arms to defend themselves and are sent fleeing. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Communist armies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Armored Assault! | Synopsis5 = American troops have just landed on the island of Futsu to liberate it from Japanese forces, the attack force includes Dog Company and its most famous troops, Combat Casey and Penny Pennington. However when they arrive one the island they find it strangely deserted with no trace of the enemy. After a fruitless search that night, Combat and the others notice that something is upsetting the local Macaw population and are shocked when suddenly, from out of secret passages, Japanese soldiers begin to pour out onto the beach and attack. Dog Company holds their own against enemy troops, including infantry and tanks and push the enemy back, but soon find that are out of bazooka ammo to fight off the tanks. Captain Rocke sends Combat and Penny back toward the beach to recover more supplies. However along the way they spot a tank containing the commanding officer of this Japanese unit and jump him, taking control of the tank, hoping to use it against the Japanese. When they realize that the other Japanese tanks have begun following them, presuming that their leader is leading them on another attack, Combat and Penny come up with a new idea. Using their belts to jam the controls of the tank, they then pilot it toward a nearby cliff. Covered by the darkness of night, Combat, Penny and their prisoner abandon the tank as it goes over the edge and the other Japanese tanks follow suit, destroying them all and winning Futsu island for the Americans. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = War Dogs! | Synopsis3 = Penny Pennington educates the reader on the role of specially trained dogs in the War. | StoryTitle4 = The First Division! | Synopsis4 = War story narrated by Combat Casey. | Notes = * This issue marks a recurring instance where Combat Casey has a four leaf clover painted on his helmet. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}